Red Dragon and Silver Queen
by AZ23AJ
Summary: After a month has passed since the battle against 666, Issei goes over a feel thing and the woman he loved lost to him. While he is in deep thought, he comes across a mourning Grayfia and starts to comfort her, but little did they know that something was going to happen next during this comfort in ways than one. Rated M for Mature.


**Welcome to my One-Shot story series and this time I'm doing something different, a High School DxD Two Shot story. The pairing is Issei x Grayfia x Harem. The story takes place after the battle with 666 and will have some changes to the story, being different from the normal timeline to fit into a challenge story I took from The Sith'ari and become AU story. And now enjoy.**

Issei sighed as he walked around his house and was in deep thought on what happened a month ago to this very day. It has been a month since the battle with 666, Trihexa and how the Three Faction and other Faction leaders sacrifice themselves in order to stop the Beast. He and his friends did what they can do and hoped that the leaders won't have to seal themselves, but they won't strong enough, and sealing was the only way.

The brown-haired teen sat down on the stairs with his thoughts thinking of the woman he loved gave her life to save him and her peerage, Rias Gremory. She sacrificed herself so that her peerage and others could live. He and his friends mourned her as she was not just a King to them but a good friend and someone that brings them together when others didn't want them.

She was the heart and now that was gone to them.

Issei helped his friends mourned and moved on while keeping the memories of the ones they care about together. He had missed the ones that gave their lives to save them and moved on for them. If he kept being sad and living in the past than what will their sacrifice be for. For the brown-haired teen, he wasn't going to allow himself to be in deep sadness or lost to himself. He will keep going for their sake to live on and keep the peace together as they fought for.

Then all the sudden, Issei was snap out of his thoughts when he heard someone crying in the living room or one of them at least due to his home as seven floors with three living rooms. He got up from his spot and walked towards where the crying was at to only found a center woman mourning her heart out.

Grayfia Lucifuge, the widowed wife of Sirzechs Lucifer and single mother of Millicas Gremory, was now crying her heart out for the loss of her husband and sister-in-law. She had kept herself strong and be there for her son, but she couldn't help herself to shed tears for what she has lost and didn't noticed that a center person was walking into the living to see like what she is in now.

"Grayfia-sama?" Issei called out, getting her attention to look at the teen standing before her.

Grayfia was shocked that she didn't sense Issei and see her like this. She wanted to avoid anyone seeing her in this mess, but it was too later and don't know what will happen next.

Issei took a seat next to the silver-haired maid on the sofa and said, "What's the matter?"

The maid was taken back at the sudden question and it should be easy to figure out what was wrong with her.

"N-nothing is wrong," Grayfia said quickly, trying to cover up her emotions by her cold heart and emotionless mask, but Issei got on too it.

"Grayfia, please tell me what's wrong," Issei said as he held the maid's hand, keeping her from leaving and set back down next to him, wanting to help her.

Grayfia stood quiet for a second before some tears came down from her face and tried to fight hard to not show the sadness in her heart. Sadness on how much she missed her husband and sister-in-law. Issei could tell what was going on and what people the maid missed. He missed Rias, the woman he loved and Sirzechs, one of the nicest people he ever met. It was reasonable, but he needs to help the silver-haired woman before she becomes lost to her own sadness and emotionless mask.

He can't stand by and let this happen before him, which caused him to do something out of nowhere.

Issei had brought Grayfia into a hug, having his arms wrapped around her. This shocked Grayfia that the brown-haired teen will do this out of nowhere and caught her off guard.

"Please let it out, Grayfia. Please let it just this once. I'm here for you and won't go," Issei spoked in kindness and care that shook the woman in his arms to the core.

Then more tears started to come down off the face of the main, letting the dame break and have her emotions out this once.

"I miss them! I miss them! I miss Rias, Sirzechs! I miss them very much, Issei!" Grayfia cried out like she never cried before and held the teen in her arms closer by his shoulders.

Issei listened and said, "I know. I miss them too, Grayfia."

He rubbed her back, calming her down in the embrace and stay quiet.

Once Grayfia stopped her crying and went to sniffing, Issei pull back a little to be in front of her and clean the tears away with his right hand.

"I know you miss them a lot and I do too. We all lost something and the people we loved but if we keep being sad then we won't move on and live for their sake. I know it will be hard for you, but I promise that I will help you any way I can, Grayfia," Issei said with a warm smile on his face, causing the silver-haired woman to blush on such kindness.

Grayfia was touched by this kindness, causing her to smile and hugged Issei while saying, "Thank you, Issei. Thank you so much."

Issei smiled that he had helped Grayfia which he hugged back and two felt their hearts beat on how close they are to each other. The pair blushed and started to remember a center close moment that was almost a close call and the last time they were this close to other.

It was a long while ago that the two could remember to this very day.

It started with Issei taking bath, waiting for Rias to come by as she wanted to wash his back. However, instead of the red-haired coming by, a drunken and happy Grayfia took over. She had drank a little too much and went to take a bath with the brown-haired teen.

The silver-haired woman washed the back with a rag and soon her own breast, getting the brown-haired teen to have arisen and tried his best to fight off the blush on his face.

Luckily, the moment and close call didn't go any further due to Rias showing up and nearing unleashing her anger out.

To this very day, Issei did his best to avoid that from ever happening again and doesn't know if Grayfia remembers or not.

But, Grayfia had indeed remembered what happen and did her very best not to get drunk again since then, knowing it was wrong. But for some reason it also felt right, just like right now for being close to brown-haired teen before her.

The pair soon broke the hug off with a deep red blush on their faces and stood quietly for moments before looking at each other again, getting their heart beating faster on how close they are to other. Then before they knew it, they started to close again with their hands locking with other's fingers and felt their heart thumping loud and hard.

Before either Issei or Grayfia knew it, the lips touched the other, causing their eyes to widen and heart beat faster. The two would have broken off, knowing it was wrong, but they were losing control of their hormones and lust clouded their minds as the kiss kept going. The silver-haired woman brought her hands up, trying to push the kiss-off but soon turned into something else as her hands buried themselves into the brown hair. The brown-haired teen felt this as he tried to push the woman off from him but that failed as his hands moved to her ass and held it.

Soon enough the mouths open, allowing tongue to battle it out with other for control and had a victor. Issei had won the tongue battle, getting Grayfia to moan and two kept kissing until the need of air. The pair broke off, panting, blushing and were surprised by what just happen.

The brown-haired teen was so shocked that he just kissed the Silver Queen and every part of him felt hot as it felt so good. He knows it was wrong, but he still felt great.

The silver-haired woman was shocked as well and that she had kissed another man that she enjoyed. She felt so alive and hot when kissing the teen. She knows it was wrong but for some reason, it felt right and gotten hotter with the inside of her.

"Issei/Grayfia?" The two asked the other, wonder what just happen and blushed that they spoked at the same time.

They noticed they were still close to each other and their bodies were up against each other, getting hotter and felt warm when this close. But they need to stop as it felt so wrong.

"W-we should stop," Grayfia mumbled for Issei hear it but a part of her wants to keep going as does Issei.

Before Issei could speak, Grayfia captures his lips and too started kissing once more, but this time with their eyes close in complete bliss and was lost to any sense of reason now as their mind was clouded. What should have been talk, was turning into something else.

 **Lemon Starts (Skip if you want)**

As the pair lustfully and hungry kissed each other with such great passion, they got off the sofa and made their way towards the guest that happens to be Grayfia, with the door locked, making sure no one comes in and while the silver-haired woman placed a sound barrier to make no one knows as she kept kissing the teen.

They made their way towards the bed, causing them to break the kiss apart and gain some air. Grayfia acted first in taking Issei's shirt off, leaving his chest bare and rose up to capture the lips once more, kissing again. Issei stopped the kiss to move to kiss the neck and used his hands to take the ribbons off in the hair.

Grayfia moaned from the kisses on her neck that soon turned back to their lips and she pushed them down onto the bed. She was on top of the teen and soon broke the kiss. She smiled seductively as she got off Issei's lap and took her clothes, giving the brown-haired teen a slow sexy teasing strip show. She wore a white linger, a top that hugged her breast and panties that showed her ass.

This caused Issei blushed on how beautiful and sexy Grayfia was now, also getting his lower area to rise in his pants and caused the woman to smirk at this. Grayfia sexy clawed on top of Issei and have her lower area tease rubbing the bridge in the pants, getting grateful groans from the teen and caused to seductive smirk at this before capturing the lips once again.

Issei closed in his eyes as he and Grayfia kissed. Her hands were his hair, liking the softness and leveling out to their liking. The brown-haired teen then brought his hands up, rubbing the back to feel the soft and smooth skin until he reached the bra hooks. The kissing stopped for some air and that silver-haired woman felt some hands on her back, knowing where they were at.

She whispered into Issei's ear, giving him provision and started to lick his ear to cause some moans to leave the teen's mouth. Issei moaned as his hands started to unhook the bra and moved the straps off, showing the breast before him.

Grayfia allowed Issei to rise with her still in his laps and started to play with her breast. Issei started to suck on the right breast to the tits while he played the left his hand, getting moans coming out. Once he was done sucking the right, he moved his mouth to the left breast to the tits, sucking it like a baby hungry for milk.

"You really love breast, do you Ise-kun? Like a baby hungry for milk," Grayfia commented in a sexy tone of voice with moans, getting the teen more into what he was doing.

"You…have…such…great boobs, Grayfia-chan," Issei said in-between sucking the silver-haired woman's breast.

Once Issei was done with playing the breast, he started to kiss upwards to the chest, neck and finally the lips, getting moans and back into kissing. Grayfia felt something pushing her lower area and felt a wet heat coming down, knowing that she was very wet, and the teen's member wanted to be free.

The pair broke the kiss off, feeling their areas wanted to be free and felt hotter. Grayfia moved off the teen and took her panties off very slowly off her legs in a teasing manner. Issei was awed shock of the pure naked woman in front of him and blushed in deep red. This caused the silver-haired woman to smile as she started to take pants off, seeing the member rising in the teen's bat wings boxer shorts.

Grayfia smiled at this as she rubbed the member in her right hand and said, "Wearing bat-winged boxer, aren't you the Devil."

"I-it was on sale," Issei said with a blush on his face before moaning as the woman before he rubbed his member again.

"Now let's see what my naughty Dragon has underneath," Grayfia said with a wink and started to slide off the boxer off the teen to only be in total shock on what she saw.

Grayfia blushed in deep red when Issei's member was thirteen inches and was awe shock that such a young man has this big of a member.

"Oh my!" Grayfia grasped in shock before moving her head down to the member.

She wanted to please the teen but also doesn't want to be left out as she was very wet and hot down below. She then came up with an idea and turn her body around, having her ass sat on Issei's face and have face the member before her.

"Don't be shy Ise-kun. Lick me up. Lick my wet pusy," Grayfia said as she lowered her head to member and started to lick it like a lollypop.

Issei moaned at his member being in pleasure and started to pleasure Grayfia. He spreads the ass cheeks apart and started to link the wet pusy before him, getting moans coming out form the silver-haired woman. He then started to put his whole face and started kiss with licks, making the woman scream in pleasure.

Grayfia was in lost in pleasure but didn't stop to pleasure the teen and started to take the member whole in her mouth. She moved up and down while having her tongue do its work on the member in her mouth, getting the teen to moan in her area.

The two kept pleasuring the other while listening to the moans and soon felt they were about to come. They couldn't say it, but they know that their other was close to coming up. Before they knew it, the coming was out.

Issei's face was covered in sweat cum juice as he took some breaths and some slips from the sudden juice. Grayfia almost choked on the cum that blasted into her mouth but she drinks the whole thing down and was way better than anything she ever tasted in her life. The silver-haired got her off the brown-haired teen to hand him a cloth to clean his face from her juice and give the two a moment.

"That taste wonderful Ise-kun. You might be my new favorite drink," Grayfia commented as her tongue licks her lips clean off and smiled at the teen.

"You were tasty too, Grayfia-chan," Issei said with a smile on his face.

The pair soon kissed the other once again, being a slow and calm kiss than the ones before. Their bodies against the other and felt their heart beat as one, making them even hotter. They broke the kiss off and know that they are reaching to big finally.

Grayfia had her low area hovering above the member, having it stand upright and aiming to her sopping wet pusy. Issei put his hands on her hips, helping and balance her out for what's to come next. A voice in their minds kept saying this was wrong but that made them hotter and into what will come next.

Within one motion, Grayfia sat down, getting her groan a little of the sudden jolt of pain and felt the member in her. Issei groans on feeling his member in the silver-haired woman before him. Soon enough the pain stopped, replacing it with moans in pleasure as they are one and there was no going back.

Grayfia started riding Issei in cowgirl style and the two were in perfect motion, having them moan louder in pleasure. The silver-haired woman was in deep happiness and pleasure as she kept riding the teen like no tomorrow. The brown-haired teen knows it was wrong, but he was in heaven as he sat up with his hand behind the woman's back to keep her from falling out and other on behind him. She placed her hands behind her on the bed, keeping in place as they kept going at it.

Issei then pushes himself forward and soon got Grayfia on her back before pumping his member into her, getting screams of pleasure. Grayfia then wrapped her arms around the teen's neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting more and had their bodies to other.

"F-f-fuck! Keep going Ise-kun!" Grayfia moaned out as she can feel that she was close on coming again.

"I'm gg-going to cum. In or out?" Issei asked with a moan as he kept pumping into the silver-haired woman.

"In! Cum in me!" Grayfia screamed.

"Here it comes!"

"Do it and don't you dare stop!"

"ISE-KUN/GRAYFIA-CHAN!" The pair screamed out as they cum more than last time and felt their warm cum linking out.

Issei and Grayfia took deep breaths with deep blushes on their face as they relax from the first round. Issei falls onto Grayfia and hold her close which she did the same.

Before they know it, the pair kept going and fucking the other like rabbits in heat until they use up all their strength and one last round was coming.

Issei had Grayfia on her fours and started pumping into her like a dog, getting loud screams in pleasure. He kept pumping into her with a groan and listen to her moans like music to his ears. The silver-haired woman kept moaning out loud and teen's name on how much he was pumping into her, feeling close on coming again.

Issei stopped pumping, getting a low hum from the silver-haired woman and slide out. Grayfia was about to ask why but was stopped as the member was in her and she started to suck on it once more. The brown-haired teen moaned in pleasure and soon cum into her mouth but was little too much as the seed juice lands on her face and some of her breast.

Issei cleaned the cum off with the clovers and was pushed back into bed by Grayfia as she had enough for a few more. She smirked at the teen before capturing his lips and the pair kissed before going at it again.

It was going to be a long night.

 **Early Morning**

As the earliest morning came by, 3:00 AM, and after the wild passion night was over, Issei open his eyes to find out what happens and who he was hugging so close to him. He was naked as the day he was born, holding onto a naked Grayfia and she held him close to her within a king size bed and covered up by white covers.

The brown-haired teen started to panic and was ashamed of what he did. He had given himself to a widow woman he respected and made a big impact. Before he could move or get out of bed, a pair of silver eyes started to open before.

Grayfia started to wake to see Issei before her and blushed in remembering what happened last night. She was so ashamed on what she had done and had offer herself to another man than her husband but just man, someone that she respected.

"Ise-kun/Grayfia-chan?" The pair asked the other which they blushed, fully knowing that last night wasn't a dream and was lost for words for what happened.

"I'm sorry for what happen last night," Issei said, saying his sorriest.

"No, I'm sorry Ise-kun. I shouldn't have stopped us but didn't," Grayfia apologized.

The pair said their apologized and soon started to calm down, thinking back happen to this very moment. While it was bad and very wrong for what happened but for some reason it felt right and could work into something. This will cause a spin on things and for everyone in their lives. They started to have a feeling of something.

"Grayfia-chan?" Issei called out.

"Hmm?"

"I know is something I shouldn't ask, but are you willing to try to have a relationship?" Issei asked.

Grayfia was taken at this and wonder why they should have a relationship. A part of her wants it but she must be sure it was something that they both want. She doesn't want what happened last night a onetime thing to forget about and maybe start something.

Issei thought careful on what he was going to say, knowing very well what the silver-haired woman was asking her and understanding it very well.

"To be honest, I think you are a beautiful and wonderful woman in both body and mind. What man won't be with you? I'm willing to be in a relationship with you, Grayfia. Not because it will help us, but I want to because last night was very touching and felt love for you. So…I love you, Grayfia-chan," Issei said with a kind and heart warmly smile on his face as his arms wrap around the woman's waist.

Grayfia was taken back at this sudden convention of love and blush which she later smiles warmly at the man that repair and touched her ice-cold heart. She then wrapped her arms around man's neck, making their bodies close to each other.

"Thank you, Issei. I have respected you as a kind-hearted man that will do anything to protect the ones he holds to his heart and has become the same man that has touched my heart. I'm willing to work with this relationship as you are, and I love you too, Ise-kun," Grayfia said with her smile on her face remade and rested her head on the side of teen's neck.

Issei smiled as he rested his head against the neck of the silver-haired woman.

The pair went back to sleep for a few more hours and will have a big talk with the other girls as they should know and gain something great from what Issei and Grayfia have to say to them.

 **AN: I will like to thank The Sith'ari for editing the story out of my grammar mistakes and help me with adding some parts into this chapter. One more chapter will come out but just wait because it will take a while. What do you all think so far?**

 **Issei's Harem: Grayfia. Akeno. Asia. Koneko. Xenovia. Irina. Rossweisse. Ravel. Kuroka. Yasaka.**


End file.
